Remember me this way
by Inuismyhomeboi
Summary: A quick one shot from a certain persons point of veiw. He desicribes his feelings as he watched Mitzuki grow up and come to love another certain someone. YAY Discreetness! Read to find out more!


**_Hmmmm…. Had a sudden urge to write a oneshot. So I did! Hurrah! And guess what! This is something I've _**

**_never written about before!! Full Moon wo Sagashite. HURRAH! I love that series to death. Really I do. So _**

**_here we go!! Enjoy!_**

Remember me this way.  
_Kirralle Hazayaki_

Remember me this way. Bright eyed, smiling at you, loving you. Remember however you can. Remember me

holding you and hugging you and wanting you each day. Remember me as long as you can as hard as you can

because im gone. Im gone and not coming back. But remember that I love you and know that im watching you,

even if you cant see me. Remember the times we shared, the tears I dried. Look up at the moon and think of me,

think of me often, like I know you do. And sing your songs. Your songs of love and fantasy. Of us being

together and soaring through the heavens in a year.

But something is stopping you isn't it? Or is it someone? I thought you wanted this? For us to be together.

So why are you letting him stop you? He's nothing special, he's just like me. Except you can see him cant you.

And that's what separates us. Though I hear you, you still sing your songs and cry for me. I hear you at night,

saying my name to the heavens. Thank you. And then I see you smile at him. Why don't you make a choice!

You cant have both and I grow weary of watching you carry on without me. I get sick at the fact that he is

making you feel better. He's changing you and fixing the broken parts of you. And you let him. You say its to

get back to me, but you know im dead. So why try! Let them know that there is no more of me. Maybe then they

will get on with their business and let us rest in peace.

They found out anyways didn't they? Even though you continued to play the innocent game you invented.

And now what? He loves you. But do you love him? I hear you screaming that you only love me, but I know

your thinking different. I'm curious as to how this play will end, so I continue to watch you, even though it

hurts. You still sing, and your smiling more and more each day. But its not at me any more. Its at him, its for him.

Weather you realize it or not. Its no longer me whom you sing for. And you don't look up at the moon, hoping

that I am looking too. You look up at the moon, for the sheer fact that its shining on you. I remember when I

hated the moon. Im beginning to feel that way again. And I blame you. I thought you loved me.

She hurt you, the girl. Or at least she tried to. But again, there he was to save the day. What is he

superman!? That should be me helping you. Or I should have stopped him and let her. Now here I am again

wishing you pain! It shouldn't be like this! Stop your songs! Stop singing of loving someone and longing for

them. I know they are not for me. So stop, I'm begging you. I think its over now. He left too didn't he? He got

you in a mass of trouble and then he left you. Not even bothering to say goodbye. Some guy he was. Left you…

just…just like I did. But at least I said goodbye. What does he have to say about that. You know I met him, for

but a moment. I cant see anything that would make you love him like you do. He wasn't that great. Im not sure

where he went though. He just up and disappeared. Kind of like I did. Im sorry. I never meant to hurt you like I

did. I suppose you have a reason to forget me then huh? He was there for you when you called. I was too, but

you couldn't see me. Do you still remember me?

Three years have passed. And you still sing. Im so proud of you. You got your dream. Too bad I couldn't

fulfill my end of the bargain. Although I think I did, im always staring at the stars. So I guess in the end, we both

got our wishes. But you didn't find love. Did you? Looking across the crowd of people, I guess you did, they're

all there to see you. They all love you I guess. That's good. But there's somebody in the crowd that stands out a

bit. I don't recognize him though. Although I have a good idea of who it is. And obviously you do too seeing as

your running for him. Its him isn't it? The one you truly love? He came back for you. I couldn't do that. But

why…why are you hugging him? And Kissing him? Stop it! Please stop! It wasn't supposed…to…you…your

smiling. And its not fake. Your happy aren't you? Happy with him? Well he's alive now, so I suppose its alright.

I'll smile too. I hope you notice it. I hope your remember me and how I loved you. How I love you still. Remember

me that way. The way you last saw me. And think of me every now and again. Will you? Please? I think I saw

you smile at me. Thank you.

* * *

_**Wow. I think that was weird. But good! Im proud of it! Its something I've never done before and a bit **_

_**different than anything I've written. Can you guess what POV its from? I think so. Good. But if you cant ill **_

_**tell you anyways. Its Eeichi watching Mitzuki Grow and fall in love with Takuto. He seems very jealous and **_

_**angry at times doesn't he? He does have a bit of a reason though. This was short, but I am so proud!! Review**_

_** and tell me what you think!!**_

**_Kirra_**


End file.
